


Goddess

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: ABO, Angst, F/M, Language, Smut, dub-con, jealous! Loki, loki being a little shit per usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After you nearly died when aliens attacked New York you can’t seem to shake the feelings of being followed or the haunting red eyes in your dreams.
Relationships: Alpha!Loki x Omega!Reader, Loki x Reader, loki x you - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. It’s also my first Loki story so here goes nothing. As it stands this will be two parts. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

_The building had practically collapsed around you trapping you with a twisted ankle and shattered cell phone. The terrifying sounds outside reminded you that you hadn’t slipped into some kind of nightmare. Aliens were real and had attacked New York City. You had just wanted a nice vacation away from your life and to see Stark’s new tower in New York, but now you were probably going to die. You thought you had so much time left to see the world, find your Alpha, and settle down into whatever domestic bliss your parents had instilled in you._

_A snarl behind you made you panic as you looked up at a gun aimed in your direction. One of the aliens had found you. You refused to panic instead you forced yourself to stand staring down the barrel defiantly. But the shot never came. Rather shockingly a dagger flew past your face into the eye of the alien and he fell. You didn’t move but waited until your rescuer circled you standing in front of you. You swallowed admiring his handsome features. He was tall with jet black hair but there was redness in his eyes and a slight blue hue to his skin._

_“Thank,” you tried to thank him but then a dagger was beneath your chin forcing your head up._

_“You smell delectable for a human,” was all he said as he stepped forward. You expected warmth but was surprised to find that he was cool nearly icy as he grew closer, “If I wasn’t so sure I’d swear you were not of this world.”_

_“I’m nothing special. Just an Omega,” you spoke calmly not trying to think of the knife at your chin._

_His smile was almost snake like but he removed the knife his eyes growing redder as he leaned forward. His breath was cool as he spoke, “I think you’re a Goddess in the making. Soon, Omega.”_

You jerked awake inhaling deeply, the dream fading away leaving only the piercing red eyes until eventually even they dissolved into the darkness. It was the same dream that had occurred every night since the attack of New York. That day remained mostly blurry to you and the red-eyed man, who you were certain was an Alpha, had faded away until you weren’t entirely convinced he was real.

It was after five in the afternoon when you finally checked your phone. You’d picked up a night shift at the hospital and didn’t fall into bed until around nine this morning. You’d made plans to join your friends tonight for drinks and dancing but at the moment you were completely regretting the decision. Your friend texted to remind you as you sipped some coffee and hurrying threw back your suppressants. Your heat would be coming soon and the medicine just helped enough for you to survive each one but it wouldn’t be long before the need for an Alpha would outweigh any medicinal help.

The club was packed beyond belief. [Thankfully you’d chosen an airy dress with soft material. It still clung to your skin with the heat but you looked good.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shopstyle.com%2Fg%2Fwomen%2Fcity-chic%2Fplus-size-womens-sequin-wrap-front-dress-size-large-black%2F506392251&t=ZTNmNGM3YTllNTBiNDEwMTY0YTY3NDcyOGQ5NjRjZjlkYTczN2Q1YyxlYzJjMjNlODQwZmU2YTA3NTBhOWFkZTMzZDZjMzI4ZDVmOGYxMmM5&ts=1612333238) Drinks were shared and you danced until your feet ached from the heels. You finally called a time out lucking out by finding a seat at the bar. You ordered water and sipped on it watching your friends continue their dance. You felt it then. A breeze of cool air wafted over you. Normally you would have thought nothing of it thinking the AC had kicked on but the AC had been on. You looked around and back to your friends freezing when you saw it. Two glowing red eyes staring back at you.

Loki watched you dance with your friends and knew it was time. Thor believed him dead and hadn’t returned to see him take the throne of Asgard; meanwhile, Odin was tucked away in an Earthly home. He needed a Queen and the time was right. He knew you were an omega, his omega, but he still believed there was something else about you. He couldn’t say for sure but it wouldn’t matter. You were leaving Midgard tonight with him one way or another. He hoped you would come willingly but sometimes Alphas had to make the best choices for their Omegas. He felt your gaze and smiled pulling the illusion away slowly revealing himself amongst the revelers dancing. The look on your face was priceless a mixture of recognition, curiosity, and even a little bit of fear. It was intoxicating.

Your breath hitched as you recognized him. The news had called him Loki, brother to Thor and the Earth’s would be ruler if the Avengers hadn’t stopped him. However, his scent was still the same. It was woodsy like cedar or oak but almost like frost. Could you smell ice? You weren’t sure but that’s what his scent reminded you of, a winter forest. He began walking to you and you couldn’t move. It’s like you’d been frozen and your friends didn’t seem to see what was happening. He stopped just in front of you smiling like an imp. His hand came to your chin tilting it up so your eyes met his. The scene felt so familiar like your dream of that day in New York.

“Omega,” he practically purred and your body felt like fire at the words. You swallowed but didn’t say anything. In fact, you didn’t really know what to do. No one here could stop him and it’s not like you knew the Avengers.

“You’re Loki.”

His smile grew bigger if it was possible almost like the Cheshire cat of Wonderland, “I am and I’m also your Alpha.”

“No,” you stuttered out wanting desperately to move from his grip but you couldn’t get your body to answer. It’s as if you were frozen in this moment with him. His hand left your chin and traveled down your arm before taking your hand. He kissed the back of it while his other hand took your free hand. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“I cannot hurt nor do I wish to but your time here is done. You’re meant to be a Queen and I shall make it happen.” Loki pulled you to your feet and forced you against him wrapping his arms around your body and resting his head on your shoulder. He took a deep breath, “So close to your heat? I came just in time, Omega. I’m ready to make my claim.”

You were scared. That was the easiest way to put it, but even deeper you knew he was right. Perhaps that’s what the dreams had been leading up to. Even if they had been a warning you hadn’t expected him to come for you. You closed your eyes just as you heard you friends shout your name although it was distinct as if it was coming from a tunnel. Opening your eyes you were no longer in the club but a magnificent garden. Flowers grew and vines hung from the golden structures that were placed strategically throughout the garden. You didn’t recognize any of them and pulled away from Loki.

“Welcome home my Queen. Welcome to Asgard!” your breath hitched at his words and then darkness overwhelmed you.

**THE OMEGA QUEEN**

A cool hand is pressed to your forehead as someone hums. Your skin feels heated and the coolness is quite the relief. You struggle to lift your eyelids but with enough effort you finally do looking up to see Loki smiling down at you. Your head is on his lap and his hand is the one resting on your forehead. The humming stops when he meets your gaze answering the question you hadn’t even asked yet, “It’s an old lullaby my Mother would sing to me. I thought it might be comforting to wake you with it.”

“What happened?”

“A lot of excitement and your body not being used to my magic,” he chuckled. “It also appears that you are going into heat.”

He’s not wrong. The aches that often accompany your heats has begun to make themselves known and you have no doubt without Loki’s cool palm you’d be burning up. It frightens you almost how calm you feel in his presence. You should be angry because he’s essentially abducted you but there is calmness in you that you aren’t used to feeling.

“Did you kidnap me?”

“I’ve brought you to your home, Omega. Here you will be by my side as my Queen, the mother to our offspring, my Omega, and above all a Goddess. Earth is behind you now.”

“Loki,” he names seems strange in your mouth. “Loki this is wrong.” You sit up trying to pull down the short dress that had ridden up further when you’d fainted.

As you look around you realized you’re in a golden chamber filled with light and furniture including the large bed beneath you. A balcony is across the room behind a table and chairs where it appears food and some sort of drink rests. You’re at the balcony quickly throwing the doors open and looking out over the world below. You’re definitely not on Earth any longer. This world is beautiful and you spot the rainbow bridge you’d learned about from your mythology course in college. This truly was Asgard. Loki is behind you his arms wrapping around your middle as his lips move to your neck.

“You smell like heaven,” he whispers letting his tongue lap across your scent gland. The combination of his affection, his scent, and the firmness of his body has your thighs clenching together trying to stave off your body from giving in. It may be a useless effort but you have to try nevertheless. This is Loki, Norse God of Mischief, murderer, and would be conqueror if Earth. Then again he’d also killed on of his own to save you.

“Loki, I,” you didn’t know what you truly wanted. The primal part of you cried out for Loki begging him to knot you until you wore his claim. The other was terrified and wishing this was a nightmare that could be shaken off. “I just want to go home.”

Your words come out almost like a sob but it was simply met with cackling laughter, “My dear Y/N, my sweet Omega.” Loki releases his hold moving around you as if you are his next meal although in some aspects that’s probably correct. “This will be your home and the sooner you accept that the sooner we can move on with our lives. Not that we don’t have time but I’d much rather claim you sooner rather than later.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

He smiled wickedly before his hand tangled in your hair. He jerked you forward until his breath was on your skin. The pain of your heat nearly doubled. You look into his eyes as the heat washes over you only sated at his touch. Without another word you accept what’s at your feet and crush your lips against his. Loki kisses you back hungrily and you let yourself be consumed. Loki once again resumes the role of predator pushing you back into the room. He’s not gentle in his maneuvering of your body as his hands map your body.

“My Goddess,” he growls pushing you back so that you fall on the bed. He looks at your hungrily before a dagger appears in his hand. He flips it watching you before he pulls you to the edge of the bed situating himself between your thighs. You’re embarrassed at the slick that’s gathered there but he inhale deeply taking the dagger and cutting away your panties, “We won’t be needing those any longer.”

“Loki,” you gasp as his dagger traces up your body. Your mind is at war because he could easily kill you but the dagger tracing over your body is almost an aphrodisiac. It shouldn’t make you whimper and burn like it does.

“The sounds you make,” with quick movements the little black dress falls from you practically shredded. Fear overtakes you for a moment but the dagger vanishes as he looms over you. He snaps his fingers and the leather he wore is gone. You both are naked. While your flesh is heated and pain rolls over you from your heat, Loki is calm, cool and ready to take you apart.

“Loki,” the neediness of your voice startles even you but it doesn’t matter. Loki answers parting your thighs and lapping the slick from your thighs and cunt. Your hands move to his hair holding him against you as his tongue delves into your core bringing you to the edge of pleasure. Something coils around your hands and wrist you’re started at the snake-like gold cord as they pull your hands away from Loki and above your head. You’re left open and exposed to the mischief maker and his eyes warn that’s exactly what you’ll receive.

Loki moves fast taking his cock in hand rubbing the head between your folds and teasing your clit. The heat in your stomach wants more and he knows it as well as you do. He lifts one leg wrapping it around his hip as he presses into you. You’re unable to move or touch him which is slightly maddening but his touch is also electric. You’d never had an alpha to tend to your heat before and now you know why they are necessary. Loki is heaven and power.

Moments turn to hours and perhaps even days. As Loki pulls your body apart and puts it back together over and over. You’ve never felt so sated in your entire life. The biting claim on your neck doesn’t scare you as you had feared nor does the fact the Alpha who has claimed you once tried to take over your world. He didn’t matter, all of it, all that mattered now was that you’d found each other. In fact, he allowed you to make a claim on his neck as well. You’d never thought Alphas would allow that but he did and that told you what kind of Alpha he truly was. He was the Alpha you dreamed of for so long and now you were his Queen.

You awoke to Loki’s lips on your shoulder and his arm around your waist, “Good morning my Queen.”

“Loki, my King, my Alpha,” you whimpered turning rolling him to his back and resting on his thighs. “I think you are insatiable.”

“I’m not the only one, Goddess.”

“I’m not Goddess just a very lucky Omega.”

Loki sat up and wrapped his arms around you, “You will be worshipped amongst the Omegas as a goddess of fertility and divine healing. I feel the power in your touch and taste it on your skin and other areas. You were a healer on Earth and it seems a blessing in your new life.” He smirks kissing along your chest, “I don’t think you were only a human but perhaps it doesn’t matter. Tonight I present you to Asgard as my Queen.”

Although you knew you’d never return you thought of your friends, “And my life on Earth?”

“You may visit,” he offers smiling at you rather wickedly. “Not alone, of course, but by my side. As for your life there it is over. You are a Queen now and Asgard is your home.”

Loki said it with a sense of finality that you didn’t argue nor how could you. Even if he wasn’t your Alpha he was still a God and had survived the Avengers. You cupped his cheek eyes widening as you finally felt the weight of the ring on your hand. It was a large emerald held by dark metal vines and flowers. You couldn’t speak just marveled at it.

“I take that you like it.”

“It’s beautiful my King. Did you make it?”

Loki beamed, “I did. We don’t do rings in Asgard but I wanted to honor your Earth culture so I made it just for you.”

“It’s divine Alpha. Now please take care of your Queen before she must face your people.”

Servants help your bathe and dress for your introduction to the court of Asgard. There were many questions you had including what Thor thought of Loki holding the throne, but such answers would no doubt come later. Loki seemed in a hurry to satisfy his need for a Queen and whether you truly had a choice or not you were his now. Part of you still demanded you fight back but you couldn’t do it. Loki had shown you a world of passion and devotion you’d never had and he had saved you all those years again. You knew he was the reason you had been in danger but the hero complex can do wonders to a girl’s devotion.

“Are you ready?”

“Always my King,” you bowed slightly to Loki.

[ The dress was woven satin and silk with gold threads and beading that turned out to be diamonds. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.couturecandy.com%2Fproducts%2Frachel-allan-couture-8437-v-neckline-bejeweled-pleated-a-line-dress%3Fvariant%3D31587543613523&t=N2ZhYzdjOTdkOGQ5ZWQyYjE4ZTFhY2ZiYTk2Y2JjZjdiM2E0MzMwYyw3MTgwZTAwNzVlNDkyYTVjZjM2MDljNWY0MmQzMGM4NDBjYjYzMmNj&ts=1612333238)The golden threads seemed to match the golden circlet you wore around your head as your crown. It featured two golden horns that curved up just like that of Loki’s golden helmet. He wore green and black but his cape matched your gown so that you each completed one another.

“Your highness,” a servant appeared seeming anxious. “He’s here. Thor has returned.”

Loki smirked taking your hand and kissing it, “Excellent. He should meet his new Queen. Make sure he doesn’t cause a scene.”

“Yes, my lord.” The servant disappeared as Loki led you down the staircase to the large doors that opened to the grand throne room.

“Why would Thor cause a scene? He gave you the throne didn’t he?”

Loki let out a laugh that was more terrifying than jovial, “Thor left our father on the throne. I simply took what was mine. I wouldn’t have been able to come claim you if I hadn’t.”

You stopped much to Loki’s disapproval, “You usurped your father?”

“Omega,” he said it like a warning and for the first time you felt terror grip at you. Loki stalked to you staring you down the entire time. You felt so small and weak, “My love it has to be this way. You may not understand it but I promise this is for the best.”

“Like attacking New York was for the best?”

Loki seemed taken aback, “I saved you in New York.”

“You saved me from the monsters you commanded,” you retorted bile in your throat as if you would be sick.

“It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done Omega and I am the King of Asgard as you are it’s Queen,” he moved closer placing his hand over your stomach. “And our little one shall one day rule as well.”

Your hand covered his but you felt like you were suffocating. You knew how sex worked and it was likely given that your heat had kept you and Loki locked in his room for over a week that you’d already be with child. However, it still felt like it was so final and more of a way to keep you here than the fact he loved you and wanted heirs with you. Perhaps it was both but the news was still shocking. You immediately wanted to wake up from this dream but you knew this was real.

Loki’s coldness slipped away and the warmth you’d come to know of your Alpha replaced it seeing how distressed you’d become. Perhaps he should have been more forthcoming but he thought once you were mated that everything would fall into place. He still had so much to learn about you and you him, but with the child growing in your belly he thought you’d be happy either way. Now you looked scared and that would not do. He would have to make amends and make you happier than he had already planned to. For his sake and yours, Loki hoped Thor would take their coming fight behind closed doors. He didn’t know what would happen if you saw how upset Thor was about this.

“My love,” Loki began kissing your forehead. “It was never my intention to cause you such dismay. I know that more often than not I’ve been untrustworthy. But I need you to be by my side. I will explain everything by right now I need you to greet your people as their Queen. We’ll work out the rest and I’ll never keep anything from you again. I swear it.”

You only nodded. What else could you do now? Deep down you should have known something wasn’t right but you’d never thought it meant Loki had stolen the throne. The best you could do was put on a brave face and try to remain calm. You didn’t know what to expect walking into the throne room but you had to be strong either way.

The announcer boomed as the doors open revealing the citizens of Asgard, “Presenting his highness King Loki of Asgard and his Queen Y/N, formerly of Midgard.”

The throne room was filled with a large celebrating crowd. No one looked terrified or fearful of Loki. In fact, it was quite the opposite. You allowed Loki to lead you from the doors down a red carpet to where a large golden throne sat. As it came closer in view you could see that it was two seats only separated by a single hand rest but the entire structure was made of gold and shine bright under the filtering sunlight from the windows.

Soon the thrones were before you and Loki graciously helped you take a seat bowing to you at the sound of applause from the people. It was then you noticed Thor standing amongst four other Asgardians who were not celebrating like the others. In fact, they all looked fairly dour. Loki was giving some sort of speech but Thor’s eyes kept locked on you. It was unnerving but you didn’t dare look away afraid of what Thor may do if you did. Loki took his seat next to you taking your hand in his. Several people came offering gifts and kind words welcoming you to your new home. Then Thor approached followed by the others who remained just as solemn as Thor did.

“Brother, welcome home,” Loki actually did look very pleased to see Thor but in a rather menacing way.

“Welcome home?” Thor growled. “I come home to find my father missing, my brother on my throne and my Omega as his bride. You have the audacity to welcome me home after everything you’ve taken.”

“What?” you pulled your hand away and stared between the brothers. “Loki, what does he mean?”

A dark skin man approached in golden armor and with golden eyes. Loki stood abruptly the carefree response to his brother gone, “You have no reason to be here Heimdall. I have not requested your presence here.”

“I’ve come all the same Loki. Your machinations can only go so far.”

“What is happening?” you stood too suddenly very scared. Loki reached for your hand but you pulled away.

“My love, don’t listen to my brother.”

“Don’t call her that!” Thor was suddenly beside Loki anger clouding his features and lightning danced in his eyes, “You knew she was mine. You knew of her destiny and you stole it for your own selfish reasons. Did you kidnap her as well?”

Your breath hitched at that and Loki as well as Thor and Heimdall all turned to watch you, “We mated. We’re together. He said I was his.”

Thor looked crestfallen, “No, my sweet Y/N. You were promised to me long ago by the fates. Prophecy has always showed that we would be together and create a dynasty of peace and prosperity for Asgard. I was trying to find you when I received word that Loki now sat on the throne.”

“Loki?” you said his name as a question but afraid all the same when he didn’t turn.

“He speaks the truth, my lady. You are a goddess foretold of long ago that would be born of mortals on Midgard but upon bonding with your true mate your powers would be revealed and as Thor said a time of prosperity would be had due to your union with Thor.”

“Did you know when you took me? Was I revenge against your brother?” you fell back onto the throne letting your hand rest on your stomach. You couldn’t look at Thor or anyone, “We mated and I think I’m with his child.”

A growl emitted throughout the room sending revelers to their knees clutching their heads as it did you. Thor, Loki, Heimdall, and the other remains remained standing although all save Loki drew weapons, “She is my Queen. My Omega and my Goddess. You will not take her from me.”

“You have defiled her, stole her destiny, and now you hold her hostage. I will have your head,” Thor declared.

“We shall see brother,” Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly you were in his arms. “Have Asgard but she is mine and our child will rule one day whether on their own or over your corpse.”

“Thor!” you reached for him but bright blinding light emitted from everywhere at once and you closed your eyes.

You awoke on a bed in a dark room. There was a single light next to the bed and a small shelf of books but otherwise the room was empty, there was nothing else. Not even a door, “I didn’t want this.”

You spun finding Loki leaning against a wall. His arms were crossed and he looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be sad or angry, “Is what he said true?”

“I didn’t know it at first. I saw you that day in New York and I knew you were mine. You were special and I never wanted to be without you. It wasn’t until Thor went off to fight Odin’s battles that Odin told me of the Midgardian girl intended for Thor. I thought nothing of it until I found you again and I knew then it was you. You were so special so of course the universe demanded you be Thor’s mate. I couldn’t let my brother take anything else of mine. Whether you like it or not you are mine, Y/N. Whatever prophecy it is be damned because you and I are one and we are mated now.”

“You took my choice from me Loki. Don’t you see how wrong that is,” you moved to stand in front of him. “Prophecy or not I had a right to choose and it was taken from me.”

“Nothing was taken from you,” he yelled standing before you. “I love you. Take that for what it is and I will care for you here.”

“What do you mean care for me here? Loki!” you demand when he says nothing.

Loki grabs your arms pulling him to you and presses a rough kiss to your lips. The kiss is deep and filled with a wealth of emotion. Loki does love you even if everything else was a lie. He backs away leaving you staring at him in utter confusion, “I’ll return later with food and drink. Get comfortable.”

“Don’t! You can’t do this! Don’t leave me here!” you scream and Loki looks pained.

“I’ll do whatever I deem necessary to protect my Omega and our child.” Before you can reach him he vanishes leaving you alone. Silence is overwhelming as you fall to the bed both hands clutched over your belly where you know your child grows.

You close your eyes but all you see is the red eyes of Loki’s that had followed you since that day. Now they’d condemned you. You scream out his name and move to the walls pounding defiantly until your hands or bruised, torn, and bleeding. He never answers and your left alone as you continue to scream out his name until your voice is hoarse. With one final burst of energy you scream hoping someone, somewhere will hear you, “LOKI!”


End file.
